sam_and_zacfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam and zac Wiki
Welcome to Sam and Zac Wiki! This wiki is about teams of characters from TV, video games, and some just because. The teams are: Sams team and Zacs team. (Sam and Zac are allies.) *There is no reasonable explanation behind why Sam likes anchors and Zac likes moles. They just do. Basics: Gold is earned by killing enemies, and getting the killing blow gives an extra 15 gold. The first attack listed is their basic attack, they can always use it, their second attack has a 3 second cool-down after they use it, and their third attack can only be used once every 3 battles. If both lose all hp, the battle ends and each lose half of their gold, 1 item, and 1 potion (if they have one). Characters deal 5% of the targets max hp as bonus damage on the first attack of the round if paired with their teammate. Leveling: Killing enemies gives experience causing level-ups, which add 6 damage to all attacks and 20 hp every level up. After reaching level 15, that character can begin super training, in which 1,000 gold can be paid to have a 10% chance at gaining:' damage types' - 20 damage to all attacks and 20 hp, range types - 14 damage to all attacks and 40 hp, and defense types '- 10 damage to all attacks and 80 hp. In addition to the previous effects, they also unlock the [[skins|''skin]] for that character. If the super training is unsuccessful, the likelihood is increased by 5%, then 3%, then 2%, and then 1% every time after that. '''Attributes per level: level 1 - can equip 1 item and 1 potion level 2 - / level 3 - / level 4 - / level 5 - / level 6 - can equip 2 items and 1 potion level 7 - / level 8 - / level 9 - can equip 3 items and 1 potion level 10 - can equip 3 items and 2 potions level 11 - / level 12 - can equip 4 items and 2 potions level 13 - / level 14 - / level 15 - can equip 5 items and 3 potions level 16 - super training stats Type attributes: Defense - take 20% reduced damage when below 50% hp. Damage - deal 10% more damage to targets above 75% hp. Range - will always be prioritized last. Gold standings: Sam: 750 gold. Zac: 750 gold. Gold can be used to buy the following items: Items and Potions Character (pick) - 1,500 gold. Character (random) - 750 gold. Duplicates are refunded 400 gold. Teams: Teams Treasure chest loot: Chests can be found randomly, or bought for 750 gold. All chests can drop 15 - 100 gold and 15 - 100 XP, and elemental chests drop double loot, but can only be opened by someone of that element. Elements: Light Dark Tech Magic Water Fire Life Earth Undead Air WA Kaos Electric Ice The purpose of elements: Characters of a certain element can open treasure chests of their element, and do 10% bonus damage when paired with someone of the same element.. Effects: fire - 9 damage every second. poison - 6 damage every second, but overlapping time adds 2 extra damage. ex: 3 seconds of poison + 3 seconds of poison added 1 second later = 2 seconds of 8 damage. slow - 10% chance to not attack. stunned/frozen - unable to perform any actions. speed - 10% chance to attack twice. Music: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9JLiCJ8SwKNIpVmpFzbaJXmpr7T1o_25 Category:Browse